mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Mafia Series Timeline
This page covers the timeline of events in the Mafia series. 19th Century 1854 * Don Peppone is born 1870 * Yellow Pete is born 1875 * Luigi is born * The City Councilor is born 1876 * Don Salieri is born 1877 * Frank Colletti is born * Don Morello is born * Don Calo is born 1880 * Vincenzo is born * Mr. Sewer is born 1883 * Mr. Chu is born 1884 * Sergio Morello Jr. is born 1885 * Don Franco Vinci is born 1887 * Big Biff is born * Leone Galante is born 1888 * Pepe is born 1890 * Detective Norman is born in Ireland * Marge Colletti is born 1894 * Carlo is born 1895 * William "Bill" Gates is born * Harvey Epstein is born * Sidney Pen AKA the fat man is born 1896 * Maria Scaletta is born 1897 * Don Alberto Clemente is born 1898 * Paulie is born * Little Tony is born 1899 * Sam is born * The Doctor is born * Idiot Joe is born 20th Century 1900 * Thomas Angelo is born * Bobby is born * Salvatore is born 1901 * Lucas Bertone is born * The Money Thief is born * Silvio Palmieri is born 1902 * Ralph is born 1903 *Mr. Wong is born *Federico Pappalardo is born 1905 * Don Carlo Falcone is born 1906 * Luca Gurino is born 1908 * Eddie Scarpa is born * Leone Galante and Franco Vinci arrive in Empire Bay 1909 * Sarah is born * Michelle is born 1910 * Johnny is born 1911 * Billy is born * Henry Tomasino is born 1913 * Harry is born * The Moretti crime family begin their criminal operations in Empire Bay 1916 * Frankie Potts is born 1917 * The Great War is in its third year and the USA joins. It is possible Tommy Angelo fought, as this would explain his talent with firearms. But as the US did not enact national service and Tommy will have only been 17, he may not have. 1918 * Eric Reilly is born 1920 *Nationwide prohibiton is put into force in the United States. *Brian O'Neill born in Empire Bay 1921 * Francesca Scaletta is born in Sicily * Don Peppone is killed * Salieri and Morello create their own families in Lost Heaven 1924 * Joe Barbaro is born * Alice Colletti is born 1925 * Vito Scaletta is born in Sicily 1930 * Tommy Angelo encounters future colleagues Paulie and Sam for the first time, saving their lives as they are chased by Morello goons. * Tommy Angelo subsequently joins the Salieri Crime Family. * Sam and Paulie are injured while on a collection run in Lost Heaven. The "Money Thief" is killed as a result, by Tommy Angelo. 1931 * Henry Tomasino arrives in Empire Bay, USA, after escaping Sicily and Benito Mussolini's clampdown on the Mafia. He later comes under the protection of Don Clemente and The Clemente Crime Family. * In Empire Bay, the War of Families (1931-1933) begins. 1932 * On Don Salieri's orders, Tommy Angelo rigs the Lost Heaven races by stealing one of the competitors cars and having it sabtoged by mechanic Lucas Bertone. Tommy participates in the race the following day and wins. * Tommy meets Sarah, Luigi's daughter, and escorts her home. He walks into the thugs who harass her and beats them up. The two go back to her apartment and have a... pleasant evening. Thus beginning the series of events that lead to them getting married. * Tommy and Paulie enact revenge on the thug's, by attacking their hideout and killing the leader Billy, who happens to be the city councillor's son. * A hotel in downtown Lost Heaven, the Corleone Hotel is blown up and the manager killed by none other than Tommy Angelo. Later, he happens across Billy's funeral, where he is attacked by the Morello goons that are attending. * The Lost Heaven Police Department starts a clampdown on the Salieri Family. 1933 * Sam is injured during a failed whiskey deal in the Lost Heaven countryside. * Frank Coletti becomes a state's witness, providing evidence against Don Salieri and his Family. Salieri orders that he is to be 'whacked'. Tommy is tasked with this, but morals get the better of him and he lets Frank and his family flee to Europe in return for the Salieri account books. * Frank's "funeral" takes place. * Tommy and locksmith Salvatore break into The Prosecutor's villa in Oak Hill, Lost Heaven and steal incriminating evidence from his safe. * William "Bill" Gates steals a shipment of whiskey from the Morello Family and tries to sell it on to the Salieri Family. The deal is ambushed by Morello goons, resulting in Bill's death and the Salieri's posession of the whiskey. * In Empire Bay, the War of Families (1931-1933) finally ends, with The Vinci Crime Family controlling 80% of the mob activity in the city. * Prohibition ends in the US. * Marty is born Between 1933 & 1935 * Tommy and Sarah get married. They later have a daughter. * A Young Vito and his Family arrives in Empire Bay to start thier new lives. 1935 * Don Salieri is almost assassinated at a restaurant in New Ark, LH. His usual driver Carlo is killed as it becomes apparent he ratted Salieri out to the Morellos. * The City Councillor is assassinated by Tommy on his birthday, on a steamboat in Lost Heaven harbour. * Sergio Morello, Jr. is targeted on five known assassination attempts. The first is at the Italian Garden Restaurant in Lost Heaven, where a Morello thug is mistakenly murdered instead of Morello. The second time a bomb is planted under his car which results in the accidental death of his mistress instead. The third is at the Rainbow Garden Restaurant where Paulie attempts to gun him down, but his weapon fails. The fourth is to have a train ram his limo, but Sergio notices in time, resulting in the death of two Salieri goons.. The fifth and final attempt sees Tommy chasing him through the city to the Lost Heaven docks. Tommy shoots Sergio to death. * Don Morello is assassinated trying to flee Lost Heaven, after seeing a production of "Othello" at the Lost Heaven theatre. * The Salieri Family takes control of the criminal underworld in Lost Heaven. 1938 * Don Salieri begins eliminating his remaining enemies. * Mr. Sewer is assassinated while giving a speech in New Ark. * Frank Colletti is found and murdered somewhere in Europe, 5 years after he was thought to be killed by Tommy. * Don Salieri orders Tommy, Paulie and Sam to steal a shipment of Scorcese Import cigars from the docks. Afterwards, Tommy and Paulie discover they are really diamonds. * Paulie feels he is being cheated by the Family and comes up with a plan to rob a bank. Tommy joins him and they successfully pull of the job. * Paulie is murdered on the orders of Don Salieri for his recent bank heist. Tommy is also ordered to death. Sam meets up with Tommy at the Lost Heaven Art Gallery, only to betray him. A large gunfight ensues, in which several paintings and such are destroyed, Salieri goons die, and so does Sam. He is gunned down by Tommy as he tries to escape the gallery. * Tommy takes his wife and daughter and flees Lost Heaven, as an alternative to certain death. * Tommy later returns to talk with Detective Norman and asks for protection in exchange for his testimony on The Salieri Crime Family. * The trial of The Salieri Crime Family begins, sending Don Salieri to life imprisonment, and eighty of his men to the electric chair, death row, etc. * Tommy receives eight years imprisonment, without ever seeing his wife or daughter. 1939 * World War II begins in Europe. * Don Salieri dies in prison. Between 1941 & 1943 * The United States joins the war. * As alternative to serving prison time, Vito Scaletta is drafted into the 504th Parachute Infantry to fight in the war in Europe. * Antonio Scaletta is killed in 1943. * Vito is injured (possibly in 1944) and spends a few months in the hospital. 1943 The Old Country *Vito is fighting with the 504th Parachute Infantry during Operation Husky (Allied liberation of Sicily). It is here that he witnesses first-hand the power of the Mafia. February 1945 *February 8th-9th: Vito returns home on leave for his injuries. His childhood friend Joe Barbaro gets him forged discharge papers, so he does not have to return to Europe for the rest of the war. He later finds out from his sister that his dead father left the family in a $2,000 debt. He meets Mike Bruski and steals a car for him getting $400. He moves into Joe's place *February 10th: Maria calls Vito at Joe's asking if he has gone to see Mr. Papalardo. Vito meets him and his associate Stephen Coyne. He does some work by collecting money. After this he goes to meet Joe at Freddy's and meets Henry Tomasino. Henry asks him to break into the Office of Price Administrations to steal gas stamps. Vito successfully does and has to sell the stamps by midnight before they expire. *February 11th: Vito and Joe rob a jewelery store owned by a man who owes The Clementes money. The plan goes well until The Irish Gang and leader Brian O'Neil start a standoff which alerts the police causing a shootout. Vito and Joe escape with the jewels. *February 20th: Vito, Henry and Joe ambush and kill The Fat Man. Henry is however shot in the leg but is driven to El Greco the doctor to be fixed up. Henry gives Vito $2,000 and later gives it to Francesca to pay the debt. *February 26th: Vito is arrested for stealing and distributing the gas stamps. May 1945 *May 8th: Nazi Germany surrenders bringing an end to the Second World War in Europe. *May 26th: Vito is sentenced to 10 years in prison for the gas stamps and sent to Hartmann Federal Penitentiary *May 29th: While in prison, Vito befriends Leone Galante, consigliere to the Vinci family and his bodyguard Pepe Costa. June 1945 *Francesca Scaletta marries Eric Reilly. *Maria Scaletta dies of an unknown illness. *Vito murders Brian O'Neil in the prison gym. September 1945 *September 2nd: The Imperial Japanese Army surrenders bringing an end to The Second World War. 1946 * Thomas Angelo is released from prison. He is reunited with his wife and daughter and they move to Empire Bay under new identities. He receives work as a driver for a 'respectable company'. 1951 *April 10th: Vito is released from prison early due to his connections with Leone Galante. He, Joe and Eddie Scarpa head to the Cathouse leaving Joe and Eddie drunk. Before they all head home, they have to bury Frankie Potts who is dead in Eddie's trunk. *Aprill 11th: events of The Wild Ones. *June 15th: The 18th floor Empire Arms is blown up, Marty is gunned down in the hotel's parking lot, Don Clemente is killed by Joe Barbaro. *July 27th: Vito is woken up by Henry Tomasino and they drive to the Maltese Falcon. Scarpa gives Henry a job, to kill Leo Galante. Vito warns Galante. Galante escapes to Lost Heaven. *September 22nd: Henry Tomasino calls Vito and Joe to meet him at Lincoln Park. There, he persuades them into carrying out a drug deal. They go to Bruno Levine, a loan shark, to borrow $35,000. They then go to Chinatown to buy the drugs. *September 24th: Henry Tomasino is hacked to death in Lincoln Park by the Triads. *September 25th: Tommy Angelo is tracked down and killed on the front lawn of his home by Joe Barbaro and Vito Scaletta. *September 26th: Don Falcone is killed by Vito Scaletta. Also Joe Barbaro is presumed dead after Leone Gallente takes Vito, Joe, Pepe Costa and himself to celebrate Don Falcone's murder. Joe is driven off in a separate car and is now presumed dead. ''Mentioned event' 1954 *Don Calo dies aged 77 Category:Mafia Category:Mafia II Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia II